


Requiem For A Dream

by EchoApple



Series: Memories Of A Lost Soul [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amethyst Needs a Hug, Amnesia, Aquaphobia, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Brother-Sister Relationship, But He Doesn't Know That At First, Connie has part of Steven's gem, Corruption, Emotional Instability, Gem Monsters, Gen, Haphephobia, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Insomniac Quartz, Lion Just Doesn't Care, Memory Loss, Or was once Steven, Panic Attacks, Possession, Protective Amethyst, Quartz Is Steven, Quartz Is a Bit Of a Sociopath, Quartz Needs A Hug, Shattered Gem, and deviantart, or does he?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoApple/pseuds/EchoApple
Summary: One day a boy woke with no memories, quickly he took on the name Quartz after to partly shattered gemstone on his stomach. Now Quartz searches the land fighting monsters trying to find a place he can call home. But when he stumbles upon a beach city he gets more then he bargained for. і'Ӎ ИѺҬ ԀѺИЄ ЩіҬӉ үѺԱ, ӉүѣГіԀ.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CMZ AEYNCZH TYZF CMZ CHBCM

The moon hung over a gas station on the outskirts of a town. Things were quite aside from the jingle of keys and the grumbling of annoyed employee on the phone.

"Yes mom, I'll be home soon. What, no! I told you I don't work there!" The young woman snapped "I work at a gas station."

The employee hung up the phone and walked to her car. She was about to get in when she heard animistic growl, causing the teen to freeze in her tracks.

She quickly turned around coming face to face with the largest bear she has ever seen. The young woman screamed and ran the opposite direction, trying to get away from the monstress creature.

The bear roared and chased after her, it was so close that she could feel hot puffs of air against her back.

In her terrified state she was unaware of a rock in her path, she fell to the ground with the sickening crack of knee meeting stone. White hot pain shot through her leg knocking the wind out of the women.

The women tried to get up but the pain was to sever, she turned onto her side facing the bear that was lumming over head. Well she thought it was a bear but with it's green and purple fur she wasn't sure anymore.

The monster raised its front paw ready for the killing blow, she closed her eyes waiting for her demise.

 

 _Wushhhhhhhhhhh_ BANG!

 

The monster howled in pain causing her to open her eyes, they widened in shock at the scene before her.

The bear creature was on it's hind legs scratching at it's head, on closer examination she saw a pinkish-gray bladed shield wedged into it's forehead. It gave a groan and disappeared with a poof, all that was left was a purple gem.

The women turned to see her savior, what she saw made her heart skip a beat. Standing a few feet away was a pale boy no older then 14 with messy black hair but that wasn't what drew her attention. Something was wrong with his eyes, they were almost completely white but you could still see what used to black colored eyes. But now they were pale gray.

The boy walked over to the gemstone and picked it up and covered it with some strange pink-gray coating.

He glanced over, with a monotone he said, “Your safe now.” He turned and started to walk away.

“Wait,” She yelled, catching his attention making him stop “at least tell me your name!”

 

 

 

“Just call me Quartz.” And with that he was gone.


End file.
